Super Mario and the Thousand Year Drama! (Dumbass Version)
by IAMMaster
Summary: This is for all you lame asses that can only read things that are 5 pages. If you can only handle reading this version cause the other 2 are either too long or too offensive, you should feel absolutely ashamed for reading this version. Also, do not question the Author for making this version either. The Master has Spoken.
1. Chapture 1: A Ghettoport's Welcome

Disclaimers:

This is a parody of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door. All characters and various other royalties of Paper Mario are all reserved to Nintendo and Intelligent System as this is for parody use only.

You should feel bad for reading this version.

**Super Mario and the**

**Thousand Year Drama!**

**(Stupidly Fast Version)**

**(Easy Mode)**

Chapture 1: A Ghettoport's Welcome

Cough cough cough... Sorry. Bit of a cold... Long long ago in a far away universe different from our own, there was a town. Everything was peaceful... until 1 day, tragedy struck when an oil spill happened... a big one! Yes! Believe it or not, they had that kind of advanced system back then. Basically, it caused some bad global warming that created a massive category 17 hurricane if that was even possible. This cataclysm became incredibly controversial and touchy as many religions and cults of this world claimed this as their own prophecy but it wasn't and fuck them.

The town sank, but not low enough to be fucking the shit out of the hot mermaids of Atlantis. There was a rumor of there being a majical, legendary treasure buried along with the former town, possibly an expired welfare check.

[Ghettoport Central]

Here we have Princess Peach (age 34) in the town previously spoken of. She appeared to be on some sort of trip for who knows what reason.

Peach: Finally! I have some time away from Toadsworth! That butler is always staring at my ass! I'm wearing a poofy long skirt! It's not like it shows any kind of bulge or details or anything! And what kind of vacation is this anyway? Since I came here, I only been able to leave my room twice cause he set up an electric fence and I have to wear a collar keeping me from leaving! At least I was able to trick him by telling him that the collar was killing me so he took it off and I just ran out! Yeah! I told him "Fuck you!" and "Eat my pussy bitch!" At least now I can go see some real shit!

A mysterious merchant began to alert the Princess in a semi hostile tone.

Merchant (age?): Hey bitch! BITCH!

Merchant: You wanna buy something good? I plenty of knickknacks and doodads!

Peach: Alright alright sheesh!

Peach then opened the box thus flashing out a bright beam of light resulting in Peach having mild seizure, but it's okay! She was fine as the seizure only lasted for about 15 seconds! but yeah. So that was the opening and you probably could have skipped it and enjoyed the game just the same, NOW LETS GET TO THE REAL STORY ALREADY!

Luigi opened the door having the biggest 5 O'clock shadow you could ever imagine. He finds a package on his doorstep. He then attempted to wake up Mario in the crudest way he could think of. He rubbed his sweaty, greasy, Italian genitals that have been insides 3 or 4 hookers all over Mario's face. Mario woke up and instinctually punched him in the fucking dick which then hit his balls so hard that they flew between his ass cheeks and got stuck between them, it fucking hurt.

Luigi showed Mario the letter.

"Hello ther Mario! I am now on my menstral vacashon and Im travling around the Mushrum Kingdum. And chek this out! Some old dum m robed wumin sold mii this map...a MAJICAL map! That could find teasure. I got it in this shady part of the Kingdom called Getoport. But since Im 2 week to find the tregure myself...Maybii u can do it 4 me! Prity Pleez? Wii can use the tresure 2 buy an infinat amount of drugs for evry1! Wii get 2 save r ecodomy and then trick the black naborhoods into doing the deadly ones like Crack Heroin Meth and even Chompadil!1 The map is on the bakj behind this paper. If it isisnt abvius alredy, bring the map with you when you come Meat mii at GettoPort or I will personally have U X-icuted for being stupid tee hee. Plox cum soon, k? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

Mario: LETS-A GO!

Mario and Luigi immediately set sail on a boat to a new adventure and a new destination, one which they've never seen before.

"SUPER MARIO and THE THOUSAND YEAR DRAMA! (c)

Luigi: That was the longest boat ride I'v-

A sharp and painful smell attacks Mario's nose as he cuts Luigi off

Mario: You smell like you actually did eat shit! Go take a fucking shower!

Mario charges at Luigi, pushing him into the water violently

Luigi was fucking drowning but soon got his ass bitten by a Nibbles. It bit him so hard, that he flew away somewhere no 1 gives a fuck about right now.

Mario began eavesdropping on a loud possible pre-rape argument.

Goombella (age 21): I'm not doing that! Thats disgusting!

Robotnik (Age 35): Silence you foolish shrewd! I know this is tough for you, but I want you to take off all of your clothes and put on only this diaper! All of Deviantart will love it and fap their micopenises off to the sight of your feet and hot diapered ASSSSS.

Goombella: That's fucking disgusting, you're sick!

Robotnik: K im bored now. X-Nauts!

Robotnik: Bring her to my SEX DUNGON where I will partake in countless deviant act on this firecrotch, like RAPE and MORE RAPE!

Goombella: HEY! RANDOM STRANGER! Get this pervy sub-cretin far away from me! I'm just really frightened, please!

Mario: Whoa whoa whoa! Don't get me involved! I just got here!

Robotnik: Oh so your trying to foil my plan eh? Well sir, this is MY PRAY! You get your own!

Mario: That's fine, I was just leaving.

Robotnik: Are you trying to get sarcastic with me! Sarcasm is a huge trigger of mine!

Robotnik: I spent 5 years in therapy trying to deal with sarcasm!

Robotnik began having an adult like hissy fit which resulted in him swinging a fist at Mario and missing.

Mario: Okay that's it! Nobody makes me flaccid and gets away with it! ITS ON!

[BATTLE MODE]

Goombella: Just jump on him and hit him with your hammer!

Mario: Bitch, I know how to jump! I'm fucking Mario! And how did you know I have a hammer!?

Robotnik impatiently punched Mario

Mario: Ouch shit! Okay stop distracting me! I gotta put my foot up this guy's ass AND RAPE HIM WITH IT!

Mario uses hammer.

Robotnik: THAT'S IT! WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU, IM GONNA ASS FUCK YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR ASS BLEEDS AND WE BOTH GET AIDS!

Robotnik charges with an ultimate ass blast attack.

Mario deflects by shoving his fist up Robotnik's asshole.

Robotnik rolled on his back and inexplicitly soiled himself from the harsh anal tension from Mario's fist thus embarrassing him.

[END OF BATTLE]

Goombella: Holy fuck that was terrifying... Thank you!.

Mario: Yeah its whatevs... It was kind of a boner killer though...wish you actually did shit in the fight.

Toadsworth came by out of nowhere.

Mario: Toadsworth!? What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be guarding the castle?

Toadsworth: Well... we do in fact keep the dark folk away from our vicinity known as the capital, so its all dandy.

Mario: I'm assuming you traveled here with Peach?

Toadsworth: Well... we lost her.

Mario facepalms in frustration for 10 awkwardly silent minutes.

Toadsworth: … Wait! Mario! I have an Idea! You're Super Mario! You can do it! You always find a way to save the day! Haha! I knew you'd come here for a reason.

Toadsworth walks away.

Mario and Goombella walk into a bar... and they started talking about relevant shit pertaining to the story that hopefully won't drag on too long.

Goombella: So wait... What are you doing here exactly?

Mario: Well Peach made me meet her here or she'd have my ass executed and not sex her. She mailed me this treasure map that i've been whipping my nose with.

Mario took another intense shot of rum.

Goombella: A map? Lemme see! Lemme see!

Mario set the map down on the bar table

Goombella: Wait... This actually looks like something I've been studying this summer with my college professor.

Mario: None of this is making sense. I mean, this isn't like some fucking DiVinci code or nothing.

Goombella: Well. Think about. She sends you a map, then goes missing, this is textbook prologue formula. Now come on! No time to waste.

Goombella has joined Mario's party. Wait... It is even really a "party" yet?

Mario and Goombella entered the professor's house.

Goombella: Professor, it's me. I was in your archeology class last year.

Frankly: Oy Vey! Goombella! Thats right!

Frankly: Wait who's that behind you? Isn't he 1 of our janitors? Are you sleeping with a janitor!?

Goombella: Yeah. Go sure... Anyway, we were hoping you'd tell Mario about that legend about the treasure underneath GhettoPort.

Frankly: K. PAY ATTENTION! Collect 7 Dedly Stars to open the Thousand Year Dorr under Ghettoport.

Goombella: Professor! You'll never guess this. Mario over there has the map!

Mario hands the map to Frankly.

Frankly: Columbus' Carcass! this seems to be the real deal! The Majical Map! You sir, I now actually have some slight respect for you now. You may have even just saved my career. Jumping Jehova! In that case, bring the map! we must bring it to the ancient door right away!

As last, Mario and friends finally made it to the cathedral sized room containing the ancient door facing them.

Frankly: Look you 2! There it is! The Ancient Door for legends! Its real! Haza!

Frankly: Mario! Stand on that thing and raise up the map!

Mario: Alright then. Anything to get me out of this shit.

Mario got on the pedestal and raised the map as Frankly ordered. The map started glowing and hovering a few feet above him. A giant shrine surrounding the platform also started to shine around him.

The map then stopped glowing and dismissed suspension as the ritualistic process concluded thus landing in Mario's hands.

Goombella: Whoa! That was crazy! What did the map just do there!?

Mario and friends returned back to Frankly's house to analyse the map.

Frankly: It appears that the map has an identical function of that to a radar! It seems that you will have to head to the Petal Meadows east from here.

Goombella: Petal Meadows...?

Mario: Of course. The first level is always a fucking grass level. How overwhelming...

Goombella: But wait. How do we get there exactly?

Frankly: Well simple. You walk there!

Mario and Goombella silently leave while the door slams behind them.

Goombella: *Sigh* That was so dumb. So if we do find this warp pipe, where do you think it' ll be?

Mario: Up my ass. I dont know.

Soon after that pointless drama, they realized it would have just been smarter to go back through the same warp pipe from earlier and find some more results that way. Hopefully, we don't run into anymore rapey rhyming goombas like last time.

Mario and Goombella later found a room with a brown warp pipe.

\- To be continued

Credits:

Creator: IAMMASTER

Co Editor: Nipplord


	2. Chapture 2: The Archaic Adventure!

Disclaimers:

This is a parody of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door. All characters and various other royalties of Paper Mario are all reserved to Nintendo and Intelligent System as this is for parody use only.

You should feel bad for reading this version

**Super Mario and the**

**Thousand Year Drama!**

**(Dumbass Version)**

Chapture 2: The Archaic Adventure! Without a Sword?

_**[Petal Meadows]**_

Goombella: Finally! We made it out of that disgusting warp pipe! We finally made it! The Petal Meadows!

Goombella saw Mario sat down on the warp pipe with his overalls down as he began defecating inside of it like the slimy fuckstain he is.

Hooktail (1250): RRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR! IIM AA FUUUCCKINGG DRRAAGGOOOOOONNNNNN!

Goombella: Whoa! That thing is huge! I never thought I would see a dragon in my life! What about you Mario?

Mario: Well of course I have. Who the hell do you think I am? Yep! Welp, in order to get there, we gotta head right to find people to talk to before we go there.

_**[Petalburg]**_

After a couple hours of blindly walking east through the petal meadows, they finally made it to a Jewish village. They soon met the mayor.

At what felt like long last, they finally reached a level of competence to find the Mayor's house. He is an old green skinned Koopa with a cain.

As usual, Mario rudely opens the door without any regards for knocking or finding a doorbell to ring.

Mayor Kroop (Age 341): Oy! robbers! ROBBERS! Welp murder me if you'd like. I'm well past my prime anyway. Take what you will. I don't even care anymore. Who are you again?

Goombella: Hello. We are here in search for the 7 dedly stars. Do you happen to know of such things sir?

Mayor Kroop: Aha! I Remember now! That dang ol' Hooktail! That dragons got exactly what you're looking for! It is an enormous, dragon that has been terrorizing our village for many many centuries. So you know Hooktail?

Goombella: Of course we do! We saw it flying towards its castle when we came here!

Mayor Kroop: Well sounds to me like we have a couple of noble warriors, indeed... Since you both seem to be heading towards Hooktail's castle? There's a shortcut to get there! There is a secret warp pipe near this village. I forget where it is located, but I know you 2 need to find some doohickeys in order to finds that sneaky pipe there! There are 2 stone keys that are used to activate that very pipe. Just keep heading east, and eventually, you both will find them both somewhere in Shhwonk Fortress. Well… You must get going now and do away with that darn ol' Hooktail beast!

Mario and Goombella head towards the east where they will embark on a tedious adventure inside another more interesting adventure about to happen.

Koops attempted to sprint towards them even though he can't run for shit cause he sits in his room all day.

Koops: HEY! Excuse me! I... can I uh… like… talk to you! PLEASE!

Koops: Im... uhh.. my name is... kind of like... Koops! And I heard you were like, heading to Hooktail's castle or something right?

Mario: Yes? Go on...

Koops: Well... Ummmm... Oh, just... Just ... AH Nevermind! Never mind! Fuck it! Ignore me! I never came here to talk to you! I don't exist! I'm not here right now! Good bye! Good bye forever!

_**[Shhwonk's Fortress!]**_

While you successfully avoided some dumb filler, the 2 heroes went through dumb misleading fortresses and finally found the ACTUAL fortress. Congrates!

Mario and Goombella entered Shhwonk's Fortress. There was 1 rock head thing on a pillar. Were talking about a big ass Thwomp shaped thing facing them while entering the door. Need a description? Look up "Thwomp!"

Mario attempts to smash it with his hammer.

Mario: COME ON! BITCH ASS! DIP SHIT! FIGHT ME YOU STUPID FUCK!

Thwomp (Age 1039): WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID FUCK!?

Goombella: Holy shit! It talks!

Thwomp: Looks like you 2 are my first contestants in centuries I must say. You 2 must be searching for the stone keys! You must play my game!

Mario: Fuck it. Why not?

Thwomp: Ahaha! A daring choice indeed... LET US PLAY!

the entire room changed from having the texture of ancient stone walls to a modern day game show esc background.

Thwomp: The rules of the game are that if you answer 1 questions correctly,

Thwomp: Now then! Question 1:

**When you met Koops, what was he doing when you walked in on him?**

A. Trying to suck his own dick

B. Eating Shit

C. Masterbating to Simpson's Hentai

D. Grilling a burger

[A]

Thwomp: NOOOOO! FUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK! Correct! How were you able to answer 5 of the questions correctly!? I specifically designed for them to be impossible! YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED!...No. You win.

The thwomp exploded uncovering their warp pipe lead. To save time. Lets just say that the 2 stones were inside the Thwomp and move on to the next chapture division.

_**[Petal Meadows]**_

As Mario and Goombella proceeded back through the Petal Meadows, they heard a whiny voice of someone who was eagerly waiting for them to show up.

Koops: UMM!

Mario: Oh shit! You're alive! Hey! Whats up!?

Goombella: ... Is he gonna pull out a knife or something?

Koops: Ummmmmm... See... I was wondering... What do you like, think about...Uhh... I WANNA JOIN YOU GUYS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU GUYS FIGHT HOOKTAIL! PLEASE, I WILL ACTUALLY KILL MYSELF THIS TIME IF YOU DON'T LET ME TEAM UP WITH YOU!

Mario: Okay. Fuck it. You can join us. But if shit starts to get real, we're using you as our human shield.

Koops: NO WAY SERIOUSLY!? OH YES! YES! YES THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS FINALLY GONNA BE MY BIG BREAK IN LIFE! I promise you won't regret this.

**[INITIATION MODE]**

Koops' abilities are extremely self loathing. Basically, when Mario jumps on him while in his shell, he can pretend like he's a combination of a bowling ball and a boomerang. Apparently, he's fascinated with the sensation of being abused. I guess that's what he's used to dealing with.

**[END OF INITIATION MODE]**

Koops: Sweet! Im on your guyses team now! This is gonna be so awesome!

They couldn't figure out how to put the stones in the rocks so they just walked to the castle manually. So yeah/ All that was for nothing you know. Mario, Goombella, and Koops I guess made it to the castle with walking through the hills like sensible people.

_**[Hooktail's Castle]**_

A few minor undescribed castle puzzles later, Mario and friends at long last encountered the room containing the Dragon in the flesh ferociously staring at them giving off a aminus stare.

Hooktail: WHO DARES APPROACH ME?

Koops freaked out as he hid in his shell for dear life.

Mario: Oh god! Already with the high and mighty crap are we? Yeah, We're here to MURDER-FUCK you Hookertail!

Goombella: Will you stop taunting him Mario!

**[EPIC FUCKING BATTLE MODE!]**

HOOKTAIL: RWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa! YOU, I'M NOT EVEN GONNA EAT! I'M GONNA CHEW YOU UP AND CRUSH YOUR REMAINS AND BURN THEM TILL YOU'RE NOTHING!

Mario uses regular hammer attack

Goombella uses mighty book of knowledge: This is Hooktail. A giant dragon that can attack by biting, stomping, and breathing breath of fire and stank! She hates the sound of crickets. We already knew that… Oh yeah, and has a power level of OVER 100! 105 to be exact.

Hooktail uses stomp on Mario

Mario: SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURT!

Mario uses Powerful Hammer Smash of Deth!

Goombella smokes a joint of fire weed blowing the smoke like fire at Hooktail

Hooktail uses bite on Goombella

Goombella switched with Koops.

Mario uses power bounce. That jump where he can jump on the same opponent multiple times before fucking up

Hooktail: Okay okay! Stop! I Give up! I'll be a good dragon from now on!

Mario: Yeah... Thats bullshit... you're just saying that cause you know you're about to get murder-fucked!

Koops: I'M GONNA KILL YOU DRAGON!

Koops uses a glorious shell slam on Hooktail bouncing off her toe thus uppercutting her hard enough to be fatal

Hooktail passed on.

**[END OF THE FUCKING BOSS BATTLE MODE YAY!]**

Koops and the rest of them noticed a dirty hairy blue shelled Koopa crawl out of Hooktail's corpses mouth covered in gross dragon slime.

Kooply (Age 34): Finally... I'm out of there! Hmmm... someone must have finally killed her...

Koops: DD… DAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! BLEEEERRRGGG!

Kooply: OH! Koops! My favorite result of lying about using a condom! You aged quite a bit haven't you?

Goombella: That's for sure! Also, were looking for a dedly star. You know of where it may be?

Kooply holds up the Star of **Wrath**.

Goombella: THATS THE 1!

Kooply: Ah yes... This thing gave me light for the time I spent in the dragon's stomach. If you want, you 3 can keep it.

Goombella: Oh thank you so much!

Kooply hands Goombella the **Wrath** Star.

Looks like Mario and his strange friends have collected 1 of the 7 dedly stars. What upcoming journeys for the dedly stars await them? Find out next issue, as we break on through to the next exciting chapture of SUPER MARIO AND THE THOUSAND YEAR DRAMA!

\- To be continued

Credits:

Creator: IAMMASTER

Based on a True Game


	3. Chapture 3: The Great Drugbased Land!

Disclaimers:

This is a parody of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door. All characters and various other royalties of Paper Mario are all reserved to Nintendo and Intelligent System as this is for parody use only.

You should feel bad for reading this version

**Super Mario and the**

**Thousand Year Drama!**

**(Dumbass Version)**

Chapture 3: The Great Surreal Land of Drug Based Character and Scenery Designs!

_**[Petalburg]**_

Kooply gave his salutations off to Mario, Goombella, and Koops.

Kooply: Hehe! Well it's good to see you all off on more adventures bringing my son with and all.

Koops: But daddy... dad! I... I wanna stay here with you!

Kooply: Ah just get the fuck out of here!

Koops: Aww gee wizz. Alright.

**[Ghettoport Sewers]**

Koops: Wow! So this is the 1000 Year door huh?

Goombella: Yes Koops. That's why we're here If you'd put down the DSi already.

Goombella placed the Star of **Wrath** into it's assumingly designated location.

Mario held the map up in the middle of the shrine. It soon began glowing the same way before.

Koops: HOLY SHIT WERE GONNA DIE!

The map began to animate a giant black tree with white leaves in the upper middle part of the map.

_**[Professor Frankly's]**_

Mario hammer smashed through his door like an impatient asshole.

Frankly: GOOD GARTERBELT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

Mario: Yeah. We almost died getting this 1st dedly star. Look.

Frankly: Astounding! You actually did it! I was honestly expecting to receive a letter about a funeral instead! Welp… you children must be off to the Boggly Woods now.

Goombella: Wait! Aren't you gonna tell us how to get to Boggly Woods!

Frankly: OH FIGURE IT OUT YOU DAMN DIRTY NINCOMPOOPS

Frankly kicked Mario, Goombella, and Koops out 20 feet away.

_**[Ghettoport Sewer]**_

That same small grey creature with the antenna popped out.

Punio (Age 14): GUYS! DON'T EAT ME!

Mario: Guess again nerd.

Punio: I'll show you you bully! COCKNOSE COCKNOSE COCKNOSE

The thing pulled out a wooden bat and whacked Mario on the head knocking him out for awhile.

Koops: Whoa! Chillax dude! Were not here to eat you... I think.

Punio: Oh for realzeez! Thats good.

Punio: Well... Yeah! Yesterday, this ugly looking cuck came inside our Great Tree of Might in the Boggly Woods and started tearing it apart! He created these metal doors and just mutilated our home!

Goombella: Oh no! I guess this guy causing alot of trouble than huh?

Punio: Say! You folks think you can help me out?

Goombella: Of course we'll help you! So wait, you must know how to get to Boggly Woods then.

Punio: Yeah... I do. Gimme 1 second. Fucks fucks fucks

Punio knocked Goombella and Koops out cold with a wooden bat like what happened to Mario. Then he pulled down the blanket blended in with the wall unveiling a grey warp pipe.

_**[Boggly Woods]**_

Mario: Holy shit. Where are.. what the fuck is this trippy looking place? I don't remember taking acid recently!

Goombella: DUDE! You didn't need to hit us with a bat Punio! What the hell!

Punio: What? This? No! Its not a bat, it's my stick of teleportation!

Koops: Guys... Wanna hear about this strange dream I had just there?

Mario: Look, how we got here isn't important. Lets just find this Great Tree shit and get our star.

Somewhere else located in the woods, the 3 Shadow Sirens rose up from the ground discussing shit.

Beldam: Alright. So we a have the plan to take town Team M. May I just ask what's that you're holding in your hand VIvian.

Vivian: Me? Oh. I just found this pearl necklace dangling on this tree... It must have been there for a long time. And-

During when this is going on, the M Team showed up. Mario compulsively trampled over Vivian like a football player to steal her necklace she just found.

Vivian: OWW!

Marilyn: GUH!

Mario: HA! TAKE THAT UGLY BITCHES!

Goombella: Mario! What was that about!

Mario: I'm selling this necklace for some dank ol' weed mutha fucka!

Beldam: Spazzes!

_**[Flurrie's House]**_

After that awkward endeavor, Team M entered straight to Flurrie's place for help getting inside the tree..

Punio: Hey Flurrie!?

Flurrie: Is that you Punio!? What are you doing here?

Punio: Well you see uhh... We need your help.

Flurrie: My adorable Punio! I can't... be seen without my famous pearl necklace... I must have dropped it.

Mario: Hmm…. SAY! We have a pearl necklace!

Flurrie: Oh! That is just astounding! Delightfully Astounding. I'm beside myself, truly! But... can you kind gentlemen leave the necklace by the door? I wish not to be seen so indecently without it. !

_Background Music: Milkshake by Kelis_

Madame Flurrie at last made her appearance. Unfortunately for everyone, she looked and smelt absolutely terrible. She is basically this fat purple old gross blob looking thing that wore more makeup than 1000 cheap hookers combined.

Mario, Koops, Punio and Goombella: BLEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!

**[INITIATION MODE]**

Flurries Abilities a Primer,

Flurrie can break wind in any direction making any enemy puke. By "break wind," I mean... you know.

**[END OF INITIATION MODE]**

After their 6 hour long of Team M and Punio passed out from the ugliness of Flurrie, she dragged their unconscious bodies to the tree all at 1ce somehow knowing they were planning on going there.

Mario: Uuhhhh... How long were we out?

Flurrie: About 8 sexual hours. Mmmmmm

Punio: Right... so anyway, thank you for bringing us to the tree and whatnot. Can you just open the secret path with your majical... wind... *sigh*... powers?

Flurrie: Say no more sweetie! I'm on it! Rootin tootin'!

Flurrie used her ass wind from a far. It was so powerful, it started to blow the entire tree back a little like some kind of category 5 hurricane.

Flurrie: I sure did a marvelous job didn't I?

Goombella: Jesus Fuck Flurrie! You almost killed us with that smelly ass attack!

Punio crawled up the tree reaching inside the tiny little tree hole like a hamster up a Frat Boy's asshole. He returned to open the door exceedingly quickly.

_**[The Great Tree of Might]**_

They later traveled upwards the tree and saw the Elder and the rest of the 90 punies were trapped in a red and blue cell.

Punio: Oh my god! Elder! What have they done to you!? Yeti Balls Yeti Balls Yeti Balls

Elder Puni: Punio, do you have my prune juice?

Punio: Wait... when was I supposed to get prune juice? Drilldo Drilldo Drilldo

Elder Puni: SEVERAL DAYS AGO YOU LITTLE SHIT!

All the other Punies: YEAH!

_Background Music: __E.G.G.M.A.N. by Paul Shortino_

Robotnik: Oh man, am I good or what? Or am I just DAYAMN SEXY BIATCH!? THATS RIGHT CUMWIESLES! I trapped all these punies so I can rape them! In my rape cage! You see, my sexual like instincts told me that the star would be here. I mean, come on!

Robotnik held up the **Star of Envy** raising it over his head.

NowI can smash it up and INCREST THE STAR PIECES ALL OVER MY GRACIOUS NAKED BODY and NOW IT'S ALL MINE! So since you all brought me the star thing, I'm gonna give you a little treat.

Robotnik: MAGNUS VAG GRAPPLE!

Robotnik got on his knees and ripped off his shirt and pants exposing his big ass gut and diaper he had been wearing since the first fight against Mario.

The earth began to shake.

Robotnik did a high flip jump where he landed inside the cockpit.

Robotnik: Behold! My Magnus Vag Grapple! I made this out of supplies I bought at Home Depot!

Mario: Ha! No amount of protection you put on will change the magnitude of how thrashed your gonna get by my fist!

**[BOSS BATTLE MODE]**

Mario used his new ground pound attack for the first time in this series

Koops stubbed Magnus' foot by doing a badass shell slam.

Robotnik uses his robo foot fetish foot of pain to stomp Mario

Koops performed yet another toe stub attack on the Sex-bot

Mario: You got any bigger guns?

Robotnik: As a matter of fag, I do! Behold! MAGNUS VAG ROCKET FISTS OF FISTING PEOPLE!

Mario pulled out the Ice Cocaine sneezed cold air so freezing, that it destroyed the hell out of the fists and froze the engine of the main machine.

Robotnik hopped out of Magnus and started doing a hot sexy stripper dance while rubbing parts of his body on the Mecha.

Robotnik had a full body orgasm so hard that it made the penile part of his diaper blast off.

_Battle Music: Gattai Nante Kusokurae! from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST_

The steamy hot stripper dance of Robotnik majically warmed up the Robot and the engine started running again. Robotnik jumped back into his robot and geared back into bizarre mecha combat.

Mario pulled out the **Star of Wrath** and held it above his head. The star did a seismic fucking earth tremor. Magnus' body opened and a large rod shaped like a dick with a drill for it's head taking the form of a rocket.

Robotnik: WITNESS THE RAPE OF MY ALL POWERFUL MAGNUS VAG COCK!

Robotnik's robot cock drilled into Mario's mouth breaking 6 of his own teeth

Mario swapped Koops out for Flurrie.

Flurrie uses appeal for the sake of sheer narcissism. No star power was given to Flurrie's ugly face cause she was so ugly.

Flurrie stretched opened her pusswah and countered it by trapping the dick in her void of existential anguish being her vadgelly.

Robotnik: … Holy Shit!

Mario did 1 more ground pound attack really smashing the shit out of Magnus:

**[END OF BOSS BATTLE]**

Robotnik: ww...ww..www...w...WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

During Robotnik's tantrum, he ripped off his blastedly soiled diaper and chucked it at Koops' face.

Koops: Guys! Look what I found in his diaper guys! The Star

Goombella: Nice Koops! Also, you totally need to wash your hands big time! And the star!

Koops: Yeah I know.

Goombella: Wait! What about the Punis Mario.

Mario: Fuck that shit! We got the star bitches!

They have at last returned peace to the Great Tree of Might. Will more allies await them? Find out when we break on through the other side next chapture of SUPER MARIO AND THE THOUSAND YEAR DRAMA!

\- To be continued

Credits:

_Credits music playing: I wanna be your dog by The Stooges_

Creator: IAMMASTER

Based on a True Game


	4. Chapture 4: Of Glitz and Gloryholes!

Disclaimers:

This is a parody of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door. All characters and various other royalties of Paper Mario are all reserved to Nintendo and Intelligent System as this is for parody use only.

You should feel bad for reading this version

**Super Mario and the**

**Thousand Year Drama!**

**(Dumbass Version)**

Chapture 4: Of Glitz and Gloryholes!

_**[Ghettoport Sewers]**_

Flurrie: Ahh... The 1000 year door you all have been talking about. Mmm... It's so big and pink and deep It reminds me of Ghettoport's vadgelly...

Goombella: It's not a fucking vadgelly Flurrie. It's a Door. We need the 7 Dedly stars to open it.

Flurrie: Well I bet I can find another way to open it early.

Goombella: Sure... Now Mario, stand on the center podium of the shrine to activate that ritual from last time.

The map soon burnt another illustration on the upper side of the map. This time, it was a floating babylon like dojo with a giant Chain Chomp in the middle of it propelled by bursting flames from the bottom possibly ravishing the OZone layer.

_**[Professor Frankly's]**_

Goombella: Professor! We found the 2nd star! So, you know, we did the whole ritual shit and all. You know anything about this new location on the map?

Frankly: Hmmmm, I'm assuming you all are familiar with the show The Glory Hole?

Flurrie: Go on...?

Mario: You mean that show on that dying network; EFPN? (Entertainment and FanFiction Programming Network)

Frankly: Stunning isn't it? The name of the floating island/ town it's in is known as Glitzville.

Goombella: So wait? How the hell are we supposed to get there if it's floating in the fucking sky?

Frankly: I DON'T CARE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Flurrie: I have an idear!

Flurrie: Every1 Grab my Boob!

Mario, Goombella, and Koops Grabbed Flurrie's left boob.

Flurrie: TO GLITZVILLE!

Flurrie and friends flew away off to the direction of Glitzville.

**[Glitzville]**

Goombella: This is TOTALLY crazy! I never thought I would ever stand on a floating island in my life!

Flurrie: Now where can we find this Gloryhole business... My cooter is curious...

Mario: It's right in front of us you floating cesspool of a creature!

Team M arrived in the lobby of the Glitzville Gloryhole; a hole for Glory

Rawk Hawk (Age 27): ALRIGHT LADES AND DJENTS! CHECK YOUR WATCHES AND TELL ME,

WHAT TIME IT IS!?

The Audience: 1:03 PM!

Rawk Hawk: NO GOD DAMNIT! ITS RAWK O' CLAWK!

Rawk Hawk jumped in the air and viciously wrapped his legs around the Dark Koopatrol (Age 36) causing him to fall on his back.

Grubba (Age 59): YIIIHAAA! LOOK LIKE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW CHAMPION IN THE ROOTIN' TOOTIN' GLORYHOLE! HERE'S THE CHAMPION'S BELT PASSED DOWN FOR ALMOST 10000000000000 YEARS!

Koops: MARIO! LOOKY LOOKIDY LOOK LOOK! DAT RAWKA FLAWKA HAWKA GUY'S GOT THAT ... uhh... THE STAR WE LOOKIN' FOR!

Mario: Holy shit! That's the quickest we've ever spotted the star! That was easy! Alright, let me make my way through the crowd and kick his ass!

Goombella: No Mario. You have at least 10,000 drunk audience members surrounding us.

Mario: You really take the fun out of this shit don't you. We'll how the fuck else are we supposed to get it?

Koops: I gotz an idea! I say we get in that tournament and be FAMOUS!

Mario: Okay fine. We'll just kick all of their asses then.

Meanwhile as the dumbass team began finding the head honcho of Glitzville.

Securitim: You wanna become fighters? 1st of all, you have to notify Grubba for an appointment.

Mario: We can bribe you.

Securitim: Nice try. I may be bribable, but there's no way any of you are hot enough to bribe me sexually.

Mario:I see... ... NOW FLURRIE!

Flurrie tackled the security guard and pinned him down on the ground about to smooch him. Securitim: ALRIGHT FINE! YOU WIN! I'LL WALK YOU ALL TO THE OFFICE!

Mario: That's better.

Flurrie got off of Securitim as he opened the door and guided them to Grubba's office.

Grubba: WHOA! Who in tarnation are you doing here sonny boy? And who the hell let you in?!

Securitim: They bribed me sir.

Grubba: You're fired.

Grubba pulled out his redneck pistol and shot the Securitim in the forehead.

Goombella: JESUS FUCK! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!

Grubba: Anyway enough of that jib jab, you all wanna be fighters or what?

The Partners: YEAH!

Mario: I guess…

Grubba: Alright, so you know how this wrestling shit works right? Incase, you don't, lemme just tell you, it aint easy to work your way up to the top. Which is also known as... the championship.

Mario: Dude, stop explaining fucking wrestling to me like a fucking 5 year old

Grubba: Alrighty. Now let's get started shall we. You have 20 fights till you reach the championship!

Mario: 20 MATCHES!? Do you realize how long that is going to take if we do that!? I don't think IAMMASTER wants to write some montage of us beating every1 with Live to Win by Paul Stanley playing.

Meanwhile after Mario and his strange friends partook in a quick montage of beating all of the opponents in the rankings with _Live to Win by Paul Stanley_ playing…. I did not want to do that.

Several hours later and having a baby black Yoshi joining their party mid way through the montage, they were finally faced to face with the champion.

Grubba: POSSESSORS OF ALL KINDS OF FREAKY GENITALIA, THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! OUR MATCH WITH OUR 2 MOST GREATEST FIGHTERS EVERSH IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE! WE HAVE THE GOLDEN GRIFFON! THE GLADIATOR OF THE GLORY HOLE! THE NUCLEAR ASSAULTER HIMSELF! PLEASE WELCOME, RAWK! HAWK!

The speakers blasted _Walk by Pantera_ as the douchey Rawk Hawk walked on stage with his champion's belt.

Grubba: SO, LETS RAWK TAWK FOR A SECOND HERE! TELL THESE FANS HOW YOU THINK THIS MATCH IS GOING TO GO OUT TONIGHT!

Rawk Hawk: HAR HAR HAR! GONZALES IS A TOTAL WUZZ! HE WAS ALL LIKE, BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK! YOU KNOW!? LIKE A CHICKEN! A GAY 1!

Grubba: HUUUUWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A SPECIAL KIND OF FIRE ABREWIN HERE! FOR THE REST OF YOU GLORY HOLE GUYS AND GALS, WE HAVE THE KILLING MACHINE! THE HELLBENDER! UNMATCHED BY HEAVEN AND EARTH! THE GOD SLAYER HIMSELF! THE GREAT GONZALES!

The big ass doors suddenly slammed open with Mario and all of his teammates behind him. The Speakers Blasted the next track on the Dethalbum 1; _Dethharmonic by Dethklok._

Mario: GET READY FOR ME TO KICK YOUR ASS CAWK KNAWKER!

Rawk Hawk: OH PLEASE! I BET YOU HAVE GAY SEX IN THE LOCKER ROOM WITH ALL THE OTHER FIGHTERS YOU GAY LORD!

Mario: OH YEAH? WELL YOU LIKE IMAGINING ME HAVING GAY SEX! WANNA KNOW WHY!? BECAUSE GAY SEX IS ALL YOU THINK ABOUT BECAUSE IT TURNS YOU ON!

**[BOSS BATTLE MODE]**

Battle Music: _Hellion/ Electric Eye by Judas Priest_

Goombella uses multi bonk on Rawk Hawk.

Mario uses

Mario: FOR FUCK SAKES! WHO THE FUCK KEEP POINTING THAT LASER AT MY EYE!

Yoshi: Dat kid over there! Want me to kick his ass in!?

Mario: Nah! I got this. Give me a second.

Mario quickly ran over to beat the crap out of a little kid with the laser pointer he got from Walmart.

Mario uses Power Smash on the Hawk with the big ... tawk, but small cawk.

Rawk Hawk: HAY! I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP MYSELF YOU HOOLIGANS!

Rawk Hawk in the air charged into Goombella.

Goombella uses double head bonk blast on Rawk Hawk

Mario smoked a lightning blotto zapping Rawk Hawk right in the face.

Rawk Hawk: FEAST YOUR EYES ON THIS FAWKING ULTIMATE RAWKIN MOVE! PREPARE TO GET RAWK GLAWKED!

Rawk Hawk grabbed onto a giant metal bar hanging from the ceiling and started shaking it with his mighty arms, and suddenly, random somewhat sharp metal objects started falling and started landing on every1 and I mean every1.

Mario: Okay. Hehe. So now we're using our best moves? *Spits blood out* Alright. **WRATH** STAR!

Battle Music: _The Armorist by Overkill_

Mario: LETS GO FUCK FACE!

Mario, and all of his partners hopped on the dedly star. Soon enough, it conjured a massive earthquake in the Glory Hole causing Rawk Hawk to fall land right on his tailbone/ ass area.

Rawk Hawk: OWW! MY BUTT! THAT HURT MY BUTT!

Goombella uses another double jump attack.

Rawk Hawk tried to airstrike Mario again, but just at the right millisecond, he elbow bashed the fuck out of Rawk Hawk cracking his beak making it all bloody and shit.

Mario intensely ripped off his own mustache ignoring the sheer pain it had on his upper lip. He held up his mustache with his arm out which transformed and grew into a huge sharp black Mario mustache shaped metal boomerang. Imagine an intense Gainax anime moment right here.

Mario: FINISHING MOVE!

MARIO: SUPER MARIO! BOOMERANG!

Rawk Hawk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario chucked the powerful metal mustache boomerang at Rawk Hawk which slashed through him without cutting him in half like in Smash bros. This knawked him almost out cold

**[END OF THE FAWKING BATTLE]**

Grubba: WE HAVE IT! THE RAW POWER OF STEAL! THE ASS BLASTER! THE MAN WITH THE PLAN! OUR NEW GLORY HOLE CHAMPION EVERYBODY! THE GREAT! GONZALES!

Mario's partners all started to dance around him and picked him up in joy and celebration!

Goombella: WE DID IT MARIO! WE ACTUALLY FUCKING DID IT!

Grubba: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU EARNED THIS HERE CHAMPION'S BELT NOW!

Grubba handed Team M star belt with the 3rd star on it.

And so, Team M after the battle left Glitzville as they have no time to be dumb wrestlers for they have a real adventure to go on. What more will come? Find out when we break on through the other side next chapture of SUPER MARIO AND THE THOUSAND YEAR DRAMA!

\- To be continued

Credits:

Credits music playing: _Wasted by the Circle Jerks._

Creator: IAMMASTER

Special thanks to various friends helping with the writing and commercials.

No vibes were harmed in the making of this.

Based on a True Game

After Credits.

Meanwhile while every1 in the Glory Hole went home, Grubba was seen testing out the machine used to power up the machine.

Grubba: Alright. I think i'm gonna test out my machine powered by the real Star of **Greed **now that the championship's over.

As Grubba started up the machine, it exploded killing Grubba with a few last dying words.

Grubba: Damnit…...I must have….. confused the fake star …..and put … the real star …...on….the champion's belt instead…...in here on accident….that mean…

Glitzville Exploded in the sky creating some orgasmic fireworks.


	5. Chapture 5: For Whom the Hell Trolls?

Disclaimers:

This is a parody of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door. All characters and various other royalties of Paper Mario are all reserved to Nintendo and Intelligent System as this is for parody use only.

You should feel bad for reading this version

**Super Mario and the**

**Thousand Year Drama!**

**(Dumbass Version)**

Chapture 5: For Whom the Hell Trolls?

**[Ghettoport Sewers]**

After a few repetitive obstacles that they've been through time and time again, they made it to the front of the 1000 Year Door.

Yoshi: So how we doin this star shit!?

Goombella: It's quite simple really. Mario does this thing where he raises up the map in the middle of the shrine, and we place the 3 stars we have into their designated locations.

Yoshi: Aight. Wasn't asking you, but aight.

Mario began the dumb boring ritual where a new detailed location on the west side of map. It be an oddly curved blue steeple that looks like it was designed by some whacky architect from Chicago.

**[Frankly's House]**

Frankly: Hmm... Let's see now... Oh my Washington's Washboard! So who's familiar with the name, Twilight Town!?

Mario: You better not be talking about the town Twilight took place in.

Goombella: That's all the way in Washington state, Mario.

Frankly: Twilight Town is the town of the area where the next star is located! A.K.A., the Twilight Zone! Not to be confuzzled with the show 'Twilight Zone' from the 60s. Now all of you! Get the fuck out of my office lab house!

**[Ghettoport Sewers]**

Team M as almost usual re-entered the slimy sewers of the Ghetto where Mario greased himself and his team through the vent again. They then opened a creepy wooden door and spotted a small room with an ominus brown rustybrick warp pipe that looks like it's seen better days. Team M hopped in the warp pipe 1 at a time. You think this would start the new chapture, but guess again, they ALL got spat out! and slammed into the wall.

Koops: Aww shucks. What in the world just happened?

Mario: WHAT THE FUCK!? WE WERE SO CLOSE!

Mario kept entering the pipe and in response, it kept spitting him out!

Mario: IS THEIR AN AIR VENT IN THIS THING PUSHING ME UP!?

Goombella: … I say we go talk to Frankly to see if he has any word about this.

**[Frankly's Crib]**

Goombella: Yeah... well get this…*ahem*... You see…..the... the pipe.

Mario: Doesn't work.

Goombella: Doesn't work... What he said.

Frankly: ... GOD DAMNIT! Well, what am I supposed to do about it!?

Goombella: I don't know! Use your books about this place!

Frankly: Welp, I don't have shit that covers Twatlight Town's weirdness and what not, BUT! I Do have a much lazier solution for our problems. You see, I made acquaintances with a stranger who lives in that town! He lives in a dumpster behind my shady house!

Mario: Oh cool! He should be easy to find then!

**[Back Alley Ghettoport]**

Darkly : Why hellllohhoohoohooohohooooooo... What can Darkly do you for.

Mario: Yeah, so how do we go back to Twilight Town?

Darkly: Well... You're all in luck because that process is ever so simple! You see, the way around the warp pipe curse, is to have your name tattooed somewhere... on your ass.

Flurrie: A tattoo with my name on it!? Why haven't I thought of such sheer brilliance?

Goombella: Wait, you're not a tattoo guy, are you?

Darkly: Darkly sure is. Darkly be the only 1 in the region who is, so Darkly is all you have.

Yoshi: Ah he'll yeah! I'm gettin an ass tattoo right now! I'm going 1st!

**[Ghettoport Sewers Again]**

Now that they figured out how the fuck to enter that fucking pipe, they can now 'you know what' into it now!

Mario: Okay. If this doesn't work, I'm gonna be pissed.

Yoshi: Yei. let's go to dat ghost so I can cap some ghost ass already!

Koops: My butt hurts.

Flurrie: Mine hurts with sheer joy.

Mario: Yes indeed. OFF TO TWATLIGHT TOWN!

**[Twilight Town]**

And so, the 3 Shadow Sirens were undergoing their own series of drama as Beldam was accusing Vivian for losing the Superbongbong.

Vivian: Sniff... sis.

Beldam: YOU ARE NO SISTER OF MINE! You're a lousy abomination and an insult to this planet! I needed you for 1 THING! AND YOU F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FUCKED IT ALL UP BY LOSING OUR G-G-G-G-G-GLORIOUS SUPERBONGBONG!

Vivian: I swear! You never g-

Beldam picked Vivian up by her hair, and tossed her back on the ground.

Marilyn: GUH!

Beldam: Find the Superbongonbg at 1ce! Or rest assure, I will have your head! You hear me!? I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! Now… Marilyn and I are going for a brief siesta, if you don't have it back by then, YOU, WILL, DIE!

After Beldam and Marilyn descending into the ground, Team M was shot out smack dab into the town of the Twilight Zone.

Mario: HAZA! WE MADE IT!

Vivian: *sniff sniff*

Koops: Uhh…. Hey babe, uhh...wanna join us?

Mario: Shut up Koops.

Vivian: Sure!

Vivian has Joined Your Party!

Mario: GOD DAMNIT!

**[INITIATION MODE]**

Mario: God damnit. This isn't happening! She's not even a new character!

Vivian's Abilities: A Primer

Mario: Can some1 explain what the fuck "A Primer" means already?

Vivian can do all kinds of cool shit. Like punch enemies causing them to set on fire . She can also grab Mario into the her shadows under the ground in a non sexual way.

**[END OF INITIATION MODE]**

Mario: Alright dipshits! Time to follow the map to the steeple!

Flurrie: It is indeed a shame to not spend some time talking to these gorgeous town people!

Mario: Talking to town's people is a waste of time!

**[Creepy Steeple]**

After the long walk to the steeple with Mario, and his 5 strange friends at last, made to the front of the Creepy Steeple and into the boss battle coming up shortly.

Flurrie: That was inducibly the fastest journey to the boss' lair ever huh? With all of this time to finger around with, would any of you 5 like to orgy with the Flurrie before we fight this ghoulish ratscallion?

Mario: No, cause I honestly would not fuck any of you even if I had a loaded gun to my head. Well…. Vivian maybe… I think. If she's STD free.

?: SUP L00zrz! Wht r u m0r0nz d00ing interrupting my "ANIMATION/ MASTERBATION" time?

Yoshi: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! FUCK DAT SHIT MAN! SICK!

Vivian: Uhh… I've heard alot of languages, but i'm just curious… What language is that?

Koops: That's troll language!

Mario: Do you wanna hand over the star the hard easy way where we kick your ass, or the hard way where we kick your ass!

?: NEVERZ!

**[B0SS BATTLE MODEz]**

_Battle Music:_ _Under Bergets Rot by Finntroll_

Goombella uses tattle: This is... Well... to be quite honest, I have a picture of his tattle, but it doesn't seem to come with his name at all.

?: I CAN DO KNOW!?

Mario preformed a double jump with the 2nd jump being a ground pound on the troll.

? used a spell to turn Goombella into a pig by pushing the button on an air horn machine.

Mario: God damnit! Koops, you're up!

Koops did an average shell slam to ?.

? did his usual cheap ass pig spell attack on Koops.

Mario traded in Flurrie.

Flurrie then attacked ? with a painful grand slam Denny's boob joke.

? turned Flurrie into a pig.

Mario: SHIT!

Mario traded in for Yoshi.

Yoshi used a 5x ground pound attack on the BR00TLELOLCOWXD.

? turned Yoshi into a pig.

Mario traded in Vivian.

Vivian punched ? in the face and caught him somewhat on fire.

? for the last time pig spelled and did it all over Vivian turning all of Mario's partners into pigs.

Mario: Alright... Fffffffffcuck.

?: LOL! U N00BZILLA! WATCHU GONA D0z WIT N0 PARTNERz BRAH!?

Mario: SOMETHING CLEVER!

Mario used his hammer throw badge to threw a hammer so hard at the Air Horn machine, that it exploded and caused every single person who has been impacted by the spell to turn them all back to normal.

Every1 Else: HOORAY!

Vivian performed another shade fist attack on the shitty troll.

? did a generic flying attack at Mario.

And Vivian did a 3rd punch to ?.

Mario raised up the Star or **Wrath** for a course of action.

Mario and the rest of Team M hopped on the star.

They jumped on as the Star of **Wrath** to grew into the size of your fat fucking mom and nearly destroyed the steeple... but didn't.

**[END OF B0SS BATTLEz]**

Yoshi: _AWW YEI! AWW YEI! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!_ DAT SHITS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

Mario: Yeah. Now let's get otta here. I'm starving.

Mario grabbed the Star of **Lust **from the unconscious blanket monster and up and left.

?- I mean, Doopliss: Dammit… I forgot to switch bodies with him… Oh well… Next time!

And so, Mario and his strange friends continued beating up the fuck-troll. What strange adventures will happen next? Find out as we BREAK ON THROUGH TO THE NEXT FUCKING CHAPTURE IN SUPER MARIO AND THE THOUSAND YEAR DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-To be continued

Credit's theme: _You're gonna die by Destroy all Monsters_

Creator: IAMMASTER

No vibes were harmed in the making of this.

Based on a True Game


End file.
